


recording of a really cute classmate

by lawnclippings



Series: Leobuki 💕 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Nekomaru Mondo and Chihiro are mentioned (Neko more than the others), Some Plot, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), but its like really convoluted, leobuki fans come get y’all juice, thats right this is a DESPAIR FREE ZONE!!, theyre so cute why does nobody write for them aaa, why cant i just write fluff without shoving in a stupid plot that doesn’t matter ;crying emoji;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawnclippings/pseuds/lawnclippings
Summary: [The next few words slipped out of Ibuki’s mouth completely against her will.“Because recording’s like hundreds of pictures and who wouldn’t want hundreds of pictures of a cute guy like you on her phone?”]———AKA Ibuki’s just best friends with Leon, so why does she think he’s really, really cute?
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki
Series: Leobuki 💕 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	recording of a really cute classmate

**Author's Note:**

> hmm i cant have ONE fandom without having a rarepair that has like no content huh? anyway leobuki is literally my life and soul but im bad at writing so this is probably bad idk 😭😭
> 
> (prompt from random word generator- practice, disturbing, recording- because all the other prompts are not random enough aa)

“Why’d you come in here, man, didn’t I tell y-AAAAAAAAAAA-!” 

If anyone had been recording that moment, then the fact that Leon Kuwata had the most girly scream for a baseball start that you could ever imagine would be burned into history. 

Someone had, in fact, been recording that moment. 

“Hehe! Ibuki thinks you’re really high pitched! Maybe you really could be a singer!” 

The only few people who knew where to find the baseball star after he’d managed to evade baseball practice- something that took immense skill, due to the fact that the coach for every sport-related Ultimate student was none other than Nekomaru Nidai- were his close friends, Mondo and Chihiro, and someone who could admittedly be classified as  more  than a best friend. (In both of their eyes.)

So, Ibuki Mioda knew exactly where to go if she wanted to disrupt his so-called ‘music practice’. That place being a storage closet relatively close to the 78th class’s homeroom. Nekomaru hadn’t been able to locate this hiding place yet- because he had other students to coach, after all- but he still wanted to catch Leon. That was why he enlisted one of his own classmates to find him. 

She’d known of the place before, obviously, because what  girlfriend  very close friend  wouldn’t  know their  boyfriend’s  super awesome underclassman’s hiding place? Ibuki had just decided to not tell the Ultimate Team Manager. 

When he’d found out, Nekomaru had made vague comments about shaving off the baseball star’s head himself because he’d ‘manipulated’ a girl into keeping his storage closet a secret. Ibuki knew how much Leon liked his hair  because she was his girlfriend  because who didn’t, really? It was something he held with  very  high self esteem. 

So she’d agreed to show him where the spot was (and find Leon a new one because the closet wasn’t  nearly  good enough for music practice). Nekomaru had been held up with other coach-y affairs, leaving Ibuki with the task of somehow showing him the place without him being there. 

Hence the recording. 

“Wh-wha-?” Leon was left stuttering as she continued to hold her phone up and record the scene. “What’s all this for?”

“Coach told me to give proof of your  secret hiding place that’s only used to escape the responsibilities placed on you !” Ibuki tried her best to imitate Nekomaru, and repeated what he’d said word for word. Leon still looked confused. 

“...so you’re recording me? Why not just take a picture, then?”

The next few words slipped out of Ibuki’s mouth completely against her will. “Because recording’s like hundreds of pictures and who wouldn’t want hundreds of pictures of a cute guy like you on her phone?”

She didn’t realize what she’d said until, well, she’d said it. And until she noticed the bright red blush spreading across the baseball star’s face.  Does he blush like this at other girls..? No, only towards you.

“I- uh, I’m...” Despite the fact that Leon could spew out at least ten flirtatious comments at any of his female classmates at any given time, he seemingly couldn’t handle one unintentional one directed at him. “Th- thank you? I mean, no- wait...”

No, he gets plenty of comments like that. He’s only like this towards  you . 

Ibuki felt her face flush immediately as what was happening sunk in. “OhmygoshIdidn’tmeanitI’msosorry!” She waved both hands around crazily- somehow not aware that her phone was still recording- and squealed. (Like a little kid who’d just been caught doing something bad.)

Leon quickly stood up- because he always sat down on an upturned bucket during practice- bumped his head on a shelf, and looked Ibuki straight in the eyes. “Y...you didn’t?” His face was still bright red, but Ibuki saw... hurt? Why?  Because you called him cute and then said you didn’t mean it, what kind of girlfriend does that? 

The two of them were silent for a moment. 

What do I say what do I say what do I say?

Ibuki finally opened her mouth and said, “No... Ibuki meant it! You’re really really cute!” She jumped a little bit for effect and grinned. (She was always good at coming back from... things like what had just happened.)

The baseball-star-turned-musician’s- best-friend (?) immediately started to stutter (“I, uh, well...y-you see-!”) and lift his hands to cover his face- something that, Ibuki noticed, only really happened when  she  was around- like a little kid who’d just been caught doing something bad. 

It was... adorable? Yeah, it was adorable. There was a whole list of cute things: his blush, his face, heck, even his scream was high pitched and adorable. 

“You’re funny like that! I wanna see it more!”

“I...”

(That was the end of their whole conversation, as one: Leon had practically spontaneously combusted at that comment, and two: Nekomaru had come down the hallway and discovered them there. He didn’t need the footage anymore, and Ibuki kept it in her photos for a long time. Mostly because it had kept recording during the time when the baseball star turned into the blushing star- and they maybe became a little more than super awesome ultimate best friends.)

**Author's Note:**

> didn’t i say there was like a convoluted plot? yeah that was the whole ‘Nekomaru needs his hiding spot so just record it for him’ thing, oop sorry I thought of it on the spot so it was lazy 😭😭😭
> 
> but yeah i will not rest until more people like leobuki it’s so. cute!! please pay attention to it ok thanks bye i really hope you liked this!!! :D


End file.
